


Живой

by mushroomtea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtea/pseuds/mushroomtea
Summary: Рид всегда полностью осознавал опасность своей работы и принимал связанные с ней риски. Но сейчас ему было страшно. За Девятисотого. И стыдно за собственную неосмотрительность, за поспешное решение, из-за которого он чуть не потерял напарника… и, пожалуй, друга.





	Живой

Рид смотрел сквозь стекло на ремонтный бокс — стерильное просторное помещение. Яркий свет белых люминесцентных ламп больно бил по глазам на контрасте с полумраком комнаты оператора. Сказывалось собственное потрёпанное состояние: Рид не спал уже почти двое суток — финальный рывок в сложном, опасном деле, которое они с напарником расследовали с начала весны. 

После месяцев работы им, наконец, удалось подобраться к маньяку достаточно близко. Узнать личность и вычислить место, где он прячется. Операция по поимке шла успешно, пока загнанный в ловушку преступник не предпринял самоубийственную попытку подорвать баллон с пропаном, припрятанный в сарае на заднем дворе заброшенного дома, где обычно отсиживался после совершенных убийств. Маньяк чудом уцелел, его взяли сразу. RK900 успел закрыть собой Рида, но сам сильно пострадал от взрыва.

Несмотря на крайнюю усталость, навалившуюся после того, как схлынул адреналин, Рид всё ещё держался на ногах и, наверно, не смог бы уснуть даже заглотив двойную дозу снотворного. Слишком много мыслей в голове, о том, что он сделал не так и как можно было предотвратить глупую ошибку, изолировать и арестовать преступника прежде, чем тот успел бы кому-то навредить. Рид всегда полностью осознавал опасность своей работы и принимал связанные с ней риски. Но сейчас ему было страшно. За Девятисотого. И стыдно за собственную неосмотрительность, за поспешное решение, из-за которого он чуть не потерял напарника… и, пожалуй, друга. 

Рид помнил, с чего началось это дело. Помнил на редкость холодный и дождливый весенний день, мрачно нависающие над головой тяжёлые облака, лужи на узких, посыпанных гравием дорожках, раскисший газон и унылый серый парад однотипных, выстроенных ровными рядами надгробий. Помнил юное лицо первой найденной жертвы, превращённое смертью в жуткую восковую маску. Закрывал глаза и видел всё отчетливо и ярко, в мельчайших подробностях, будто это случилось вчера. И ещё он помнил, что Девятисотый сказал ему тогда, на кладбище, отведя в сторону после того, как они закончили осмотр места преступления. Он не смотрел Риду в глаза, отвернулся к одной из могил, будто разговаривал с закопанным в ней мертвецом. Это бесило так, что хотелось вцепиться в отглаженный белый воротник форменного пиджака Девятисотого и хорошенько его встряхнуть. Рид даже предположить не мог, почему Девятисотый признался именно в этот момент и в этом месте, он просто пытался переварить полученную информацию. Но, похоже, так и не смог. А после всё завертелось и он с облегчением нырнул в работу, отодвинув все прочие мысли.

Рид тряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Перед глазами слегка плыло. За стеклом в центре ремонтного бокса удерживаемый магнитным захватом висел RK900. Раздетый, с отключенным скином. Почти вся правая сторона его корпуса почернела от копоти, пластик местами оплавился. Чёткие, в чём-то даже красивые линии стыков подвижных деталей превратились в одну неровную бугристую поверхность. Ремонтные манипуляторы быстро и ловко откручивали оплавившиеся пластины, заменяли поврежденные биокомпоненты и тириумные трубки. Грудная клетка андроида была открыта. Один из манипуляторов частично заслонял обзор, но левую сторону Рид видел отлично. Он не мог отвести взгляда от искусственного сердца — полупрозрачная часть, сейчас казавшаяся ярко-синей из-за циркулирующего по желудочкам тириума, ритмично двигалась под металлическим каркасом. «Сердце» сокращалось, как живое, перегоняя тириум по оставшимся неповрежденными сосудам. В какой-то момент Риду показалось, что он слышит чужой пульс, ощущает, будто его собственное сердце бьётся в одном ритме с тем другим — в груди Девятисотого. Без скина RK900 выглядел как поломанный манекен, напичканный электроникой, но, вопреки логике, сейчас он казался Риду как никогда живым. Болезненно уязвимым. И от этой мысли в груди сжимался тугой, шероховатый узел, не давая сделать нормальный вдох. 

Рид поднял взгляд выше и обнаружил, что глаза андроида открыты, Девятисотый смотрел так, будто мог видеть то, что находилось за стеклом в тёмной комнате. Рид зябко повёл плечами. Зрелище было некомфортным. Он понимал, что андроиды не чувствуют боли и им не нужен наркоз, можно заменять некоторые детали, не отключая «сознания». Но эта мысль ничуть не помогала. 

— Я предупреждал, может быть неприятно, — послышался сбоку нудный голос техника. 

— Не страшно, переживу, — проворчал в ответ Рид. 

Чтобы попасть сюда, он нагло использовал служебное положение, почти поскандалил с персоналом: тыкал значком в рожи и нёс какую-то чушь, пока сотрудники сервисного центра не пропустили его, видимо, решив, что связываться с психованным копом себе дороже. Сдаваться так легко Рид не собирался. Хотя и сам уже не понимал, зачем сюда припёрся. Теперь эта выходка казалась глупой и бессмысленной. Но в тот момент он, похоже, был не в состоянии рассуждать здраво. 

Ремонт затянулся и Риду всё-таки пришлось отправиться домой. Он вызвал беспилотное такси, решив, что машину заберёт после того, как выспится и вспомнит, где он её оставил. В голове была каша.

Рид не помнил, как доехал до дома, поднялся на нужный этаж и открыл дверь. Как скинул одежду и обувь, как заснул. Принял ли снотворное или просто вырубился от усталости. Проснулся он от далёкого, глухого шума. Разлепив глаза и немного придя в сознание, Рид понял, что кто-то настойчиво стучит в дверь. Значит он её всё-таки закрыл. Звонок в квартире давно не работал, а починить никак не доходили руки. Да и не очень-то было нужно. Гости к Риду обычно не приходили.

На пороге обнаружился RK900. Он был полностью восстановлен и выглядел как новый, но выражение лица казалось обеспокоенным, а диод на виске мигал, как неисправный светофор, перескакивая с красного на жёлтый. Девятисотый внимательно оглядел Рида цепким сканирующим взглядом и вежливо поинтересовался можно ли войти. Рид не возражал, распахнул дверь, повёл рукой в приглашающем жесте. 

— Простите, Гэвин. Не хотел к вам врываться, но... я видел, что вы были сильно измотаны и... — он неловко замялся. — Мне сказали, что вы отправились домой. Я беспокоился за ваше состояние. Я вас разбудил.

— Кто-то должен был. Не знаю, сколько сейчас времени. И даже слабо представляю, какой сейчас день... — пробормотал Рид, растирая ладонями лицо, пытаясь окончательно отогнать сон. 

— Второе июля две тысячи... 

— Да пофиг, — перебил его Рид. Он выдохнул, наконец решившись. Похоже, он был всё ещё не в себе. Но понимал, что если упустит момент, то позже искушение трусливо сбежать от этой темы может стать слишком сильным. — Знаешь, я тут подумал над тем, что ты мне сказал после первого убийства, весной на кладбище... 

— Я принял ваш отказ. Не стоит к этому возвращаться. 

— Да не было никакого отказа, — Рид подавил желание раздраженно закатить глаза. — Я тебе тогда вообще ничего не ответил. 

Девятисотый молчал и смотрел на Рида с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица. Рид понял, что вся его решимость окончательно истаяла, как последний снег под мартовским солнцем. Он в отчаянии махнул рукой. 

— Забудь. Сейчас соберусь и поедем на работу. Ты же помнишь, где я машину оставил? — он уже повернулся, направляясь в сторону ванной. 

— Гэвин, — позвал его Девятисотый тихо и неуверенно. 

Рид остановился. Сначала даже подумал, что ему показалось. Что организм решил отомстить за недели недосыпа и напряженной изматывающей работы, напоследок наградив галлюцинациями. Он повернулся к RK900 и тот шагнул навстречу, а его протянутая рука замерла в сантиметрах от лица Рида. Диод на виске Девятисотого раздражающе пульсировал алым огоньком. Рид всё ещё плохо и медленно соображал. Он несколько секунд собирался с духом, затем подался вперед, прижимаясь щекой к раскрытой ладони. 

— Знаешь, — собственный голос прозвучал сухо и надтреснуто, — когда случилась вся эта хрень с восстанием, я ни на секунду не верил, что вы живые. Думал, всё это какой-то хитровывернутый план корпорации, чтобы развести на деньги правительство, налогоплательщиков, тех, кто ещё не успел набрать кредитов и накупить себе пластиковых садовников и домработниц. И потом тоже не верил. Не верил, что ты можешь быть живым, несмотря ни на что. А сейчас понимаю, что мне без разницы, живой ты или просто машина. Это вообще не важно. Ты мне нравишься таким, какой есть. Постарайся не умирать. Даже ради меня. 

— Прости, Гэвин. Этого я не могу гарантировать, — RK900 осторожно поглаживал Рида по щеке большим пальцем и мягко улыбался. Скин сошел с его ладони — Гэвин чувствовал кожей прохладный гладкий пластик. Девятисотый притянул Рида ближе и, не встретив сопротивления, обнял. Невнятно прошептал, уткнувшись лицом между его плечом и шеей: — Но, так и быть, я постараюсь.

Девятисотый гладил Рида по спине, проводил кончиками пальцев по линии позвоночника. Задевал короткие волоски на шее, вызывая волну мурашек. И первый раз за эти дни... недели, Рид смог расслабиться, будто выдохнул всю накопившуюся напряженность. Кажется, он и сам уже давно не ощущал себя настолько живым.


End file.
